Desperate Measures
by chocaholic
Summary: Tristan gave up. He wasn’t interested. But that was before his reputation was at stake. My first foray into the world of Chilton.
1. Default Chapter

Man, I start fic's like there's no tomorrow. Unfortunately, I update like there always will be. Anyway. As is the norm, thanks Nat for betaing, we can make out later or something. When I stop piking on ya.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rory Gilmore was a pain in the ass.

More specifically, she was a pain in Tristan Dugrey's ass. And unlike every sane red blooded female at Chilton, it wasn't his ass she was interested in. In fact, she wasn't particularly interested in anything to do with him, and that annoyed him to no end.

There was the initial interest in the new girl. Then there was the intrigue when she ignored him, coupled by the amusement he drew in getting a rise from her. Finally, he realized that he wasn't very interested in her at all. She wasn't particularly beautiful, she wasn't very mysterious and despite what many girls believe, being an ice cold bitch isn't the way to any guy's heart. Playing hard to get will only get you so far.

His interest was once more piqued when a friend pointed out that if a guy like Tristan Dugrey couldn't get a piece of tail like Rory Gilmore, he was officially shit at everything. The helpful lad pointed out that the guys at school (and many outside of it) looked up to Tristan as somewhat of a master with the ladies, and this would be a giant disappointment to them. He would be stepping all over the dreams of young men every where, it would be saying that there are girls out there that are immune to good looks, money and charm. It would be saying that the unconquerable will remain unconquered. If he couldn't do it, who could? And that would be like saying that Tristan Dugrey was a giant loser.

So, Tristan had once more set up camp just outside the border of Rory Gilmore's life. This time however, he was determined to get in. By whatever means possible.

**XXX**

First step of the mission was to gather all relevant information.

There was a strict hierarchy, with Tristan sitting right up the top. His job, while requiring the least amount of footwork and thinking, was probably the hardest. He would be the one who had to actually get the girl, and in doing so he would have to be nice and charming and all around good guy - something that would quite clearly take effort. So it was only fair that everyone supply him with the ammo and cater to his every whim in preparation. He was, after all doing the male population of Chilton a giant favor by getting into the Gilmore chicks pants. It's what he did; dated the hot ones before the rest got a chance. His endeavors into these dealings were well documented on the men's bathroom walls. And some optimistic soul (arguably Tristan himself) had already written Rory's name down with the others.

Dave - football captain, Keg King and Tristan's best friend, was assigned to the task of assigning tasks.

"We've got Matt working on her schedule. Eric'll find out what she likes doing, where she hangs and who she hangs with, he'll have a full report by lunch. Jason's gonna get Louise to find out what she likes in a guy and Dan's working on rigging some class assignments."

Tristan nodded, impressed by how fast everything was coming together. He'd be fucking her in no time.

**XXX**

"Well boys, what's the verdict?"

They sat at their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria, located beside that of the girls who were seen as their equals. The chicks of course got the better table, citing a vantage point of seeing the unfortunate losers and criticizing their every move. Other girls would walk past every few moments, throwing not so subtle looks at the group of boys, hoping their name would be called and they would be invited to sit down. Usually the ones with the shorter skirts and the flickier hair would be, but today was all business.

Matt slid a piece of paper toward Tristan, "Her schedule, the buses she catches, where she eats lunch, where she goes during her frees and her locker combination."

"How does this help me exactly?"

"It doesn't, but it will come handy in future." He grinned triumphantly and nodded his head, finalizing the significance.

"Right."

They all turned expectantly to Eric, who was pulling papers out of his English folder. "I got a print out of all the books she's borrowed from the library this week, thought it would do as conversational material." He pulled out a smaller paper from his back pocket, "She dropped this on the way to class."

Tristan took the small card, reading the elegant print "Dragonfly Inn?"

Eric shrugged, "Hey man, I just deliver."

Jason piped up, "I asked Louise, she said Gilmore's mom owns the joint."

Dan, who had been sitting quietly absorbing the information suddenly broke out into a grin, "Excellent," he drawled out, nodding his assent, "free room."

The others had not considered this advantage but were shortly grinning along side him, images of various uses of the room dancing in their minds.

Tristan checked his watch, lunch would be over soon, they had to move on. "What else've you got? Suthers?"

Jason leaned forward, nodding enthusiastically while still chewing his cafeteria sandwich "Louise has confirmed your suspicions, Rory has broken up with her boyfriend. She was also extremely gracious in providing me with this." Jason dug around in his school bag, moments later a thin blue book fell onto the table.

Tristan grabbed the navy blue regulation homework planner, flipping through it. The diary contained nothing but a long list of homework that had to be completed each night. Unlike the other girls who had a penchant for gluing in crap, Rory put minimum effort in hers. Not surprising really.

The reconnaissance effort was cut short as the bell rang and they headed toward English, a pop quiz awaiting their arrival.

**XXX**

Rory had had a weird day. No question about it. Her things were going missing, people she never associated with were coming up to her and asking odd questions, guy's that never looked twice in her direction were suddenly sending her winks and acknowledging nods. Louise was being friendly and inquisitive. Something was definitely up. Something Carrie-esque.

She sighed and started to take books out of her locker in search of her homework diary, without it she wouldn't be-

"Hey, Gilmore."

Rory pulled her head out from behind the locker to venture a peek at the lazy voice... and immediately stuck it back in.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

Tristan heard a sigh, whether of frustration or surrender was difficult to tell. A moment later though, she closed the locker and began shoving books into her bag, "I was, but obviously you are not to be deterred."

"Persistence is key."

"To unlocking my murderous side maybe." She muttered, than in a much more irritated voice, "Was there something you wanted, or was this just part of the daily annoy Rory routine?"

"Just wanted to say hi." he grinned, before sauntering off.

Rory looked perplexed for a moment, before shrugging it off and heading to her next class.

**XXX**

"Yo, Dugrey! Hold up man."

Tristan turned around to see Dave strutting toward him, the crowd obediently parting. He took in his friends proud expression, automatically realizing developments were afoot.

"What've you got for me Parker?"

"Miss Rory dropped this." His cheeky grin did not go amiss by a nearby female who later swore he was smiling at her and her heart skipped a beat and she was totally in love and they were definitely going to prom together!

Dave presented Tristan with a large paperback, Tristan glanced at the cover 'Dead Famous - Ben Elton'. A little to un-Jane Austenish for him to have picked for her, but at least he had read it before.

"She dropped it or someone did some light fingerwork?" he raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

Dave shrugged, walking backward into the throng of people "Don't question the source, just use it."

**XXX**

Tristan had spent the last five minutes of the last class of the day planning his next move. He would give her back either her homework planner or her book. But which one? She would be grateful for the book, unless she was finished reading it in which case she would just be grateful for its return rather than the added gratitude that would be expressed were she to be somewhere in the middle of reading it. On the other hand, the homework diary would be of more concern to her at this stage.

The back of his chair was kicked hard from behind and he whirled to glare at whoever dared disrupt his extremely important decision making process. It was Dave.

He rolled his eyes at Tristan's obvious distress, and ever so helpful pointed to Rory's homework diary.

Well that settled it.

**XXX**

"Hey Rory, wait up!"

Sighing again – something she had been doing a lot of today, maybe it was because she had just had her eighteenth birthday the week prior and old age had brought with it a certain irritation – but nevertheless, she did stop. Tapping a foot as Tristan materialized beside her.

She quickly glanced at her watch, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"You know, now is probably not the best time for you to start slacking off."

Rory raised an eyebrow, having no clue as to what he was on about. Maybe he had snuck off from last period to get high or something. Before she could voice her concern, Tristan continued. "I mean, college isn't far off, and I'd think you of all people would be studying like mad."

"Ok I give in. What are you talking about?"

He grinned and she couldn't help noticing that he was extremely cute when he did so. Of course, she had noticed this several times but he very rarely smiled at her; he smirked condescendingly, he smirked arrogantly, he smirked while leering and leaning. But sometimes she happened to see him smiling. Suddenly a smile began to make its way onto her own face as she realized what he was holding. She had never been so happy to see a plastic covered spiral notebook in her entire life!

"Where did you find it? I've been looking everywhere!" She began to reach for it but Tristan held it just beyond her grasp.

"You left it in class. I'll give it to you for a price."

Rory was suddenly all too aware of who she was dealing with. This wasn't the savior of her homework diary, this was Tristan Dugrey and he was most definitely going to request a favor of the sexual sort. Did she really need the diary? Surely she could remember her homework. And she could, she knew she had to read a book for English and write and essay. But what the essay was she had no clue, having absently scrawled it down. Not to mention the myriad of work for every other class. She waited expectantly.

"Well? I'm not going to make out with you, so don't even-"

"A simple, 'Thanks Tristan' would suffice." He stared her down, and she quickly came to realize with some embarrassment that making out (with her at least), was never on his agenda.

"Thank you, Tristan."

He tried to stop the smirk from showing at her obvious discomfort and handed her the book, sauntering away toward his car, "Anytime." As he got out of her hearing range, Tristan turned and glanced back. Rory was placing the diary in her bag, a sort of dazed smile on her face. He chuckled, shaking his head, "This is going to be easier than I thought."

* * *

Well uh, tell me what you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Aha! A new chapter. I believe this is my second update within mere _weeks_. I'm scared, too. Of course, t'was only possible with the betaing skills of Nat, thanks dude.

* * *

When they were seven, Tristan and Dave had become life long spit brothers. They had vowed to never like girls (later amended to never fight over a girl), and always have each others back no matter what (that one was never changed). Although now this was never mentioned, both those loyalties were still mutually upheld.

Tristan knew how it worked with chicks; they'd get together with anyone of the same sex and bitch and moan about anything, even if the other person was a complete stranger. It was different for guys though; you couldn't just go out and find a guy to confide in, you had to grow one, so to speak. Dave and he had been buddies since kindergarten orientation day, they grew up like brothers. And although there was no daily heart to heart, they had had their fair share of drunken D&M's.

At present, Tristan was situated on a worn out bean bag in Dave's room, tears streaming down his face from laughter. Dave was on the opposite side of the room, scowling at his friend's amusement. His mother, Sarah, had come by a few moments before, in search of a spare glue stick. She had informed the pair that she was re-doing all the photo albums and handed Tristan a complete one, full of photos of the boys when they were younger. One particular succession of photos had held Tristan's attention and he began to recount the story, much to Dave's chagrin as it hadn't been his shining moment. He tried to avert Tristan's attention to other topics, but the blonde refused to let it go that easily.

"So Rory Gilmore, think you can get her second time round?"

Ah, that seems to have worked.

"I know it." Tristan sat up, self confidence and assertion lighting his features.

"Hey man, I'm rootin' for ya. But you know this is all very cliché."

"How so?"

"Popular rich jerk decides to deflower the sweet Mary. You're not gonna... fall in love with her, are you?"

Tristan scoffed, "Get real Stevens. This isn't 'She's all that'."

"Can I just tell you it speaks volumes that you can reference that movie."

Tristan shrugged "Whatserface made me watch it like eighty times when we went out."

Dave nodded slowly, "But you're sure... 'cause dude, you used to have a thing for her. And she's an okay girl, you know. She's not a bitch or anything, seems pretty nice to me. And I know that there is no way that even you are cold enough to get with a girl without getting some level of feelings involved. Not this girl anyway, she's already under your skin."

Tristan sighed, knowing there was no point in lying to Dave. Besides, he himself had worried over this for some time, "Look, I can't guarantee that I won't like her. But I don't plan on falling in love, man. No way. Besides, it's not like I'm going to fuck her and dump her."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that exactly what you plan on doing?"

Tristan paused. It was. Shut up Dave. "Essentially, yes. But I'll let her down easy. Maybe she'll break up with me. Whatever. The point is to... 'deflower the sweet Mary".

Dave sighed skeptically; he knew there would be feelings involved. Tristan always managed to get feelings involved. Despite his cold jackass facade, Tristan wasn't so bad. And he always treated all the girls with respect. While they were dating that is, after the break up they were fair game for any amount of name calling and reputation destruction. Still, Dave knew his friend. Rory Gilmore was not someone he would willingly let go of. And he could tell she wouldn't make it easy for Tristan either.

Well that's where Dave was wrong.

**xxx**

There were times when Rory hated how much Lane knew about her. Granted these times were far and few in between, but when they came... oh man, did they suck. Currently they were seated on Rory's bed. Lane was propped up against the headboard, arms crossed over her chest, an expectant gleam in her eye.

Rory sat near the foot of the bed, dangling her feet over the edge. They had been sitting like that, in silence for almost three minutes now. And she knew Lane could hold out _much_ longer than her. It was all that training she got keeping her mouth shut around Mrs. Kim. She pretended to be immersed in her book, futilely hoping Lane would give up and let it go. Oh Rory, so stubbornly optimistic.

Finally, 6 minutes and 28 seconds into the charade, Rory caved, "Fine!"

Lane didn't bother to sit up, punching the air triumphantly, "You're growing weaker, Ror. Usually takes you at least 8 minutes"

"Maybe you're just getting better." She said, hoping to start up an unrelated conversation. Never mind that she was exploding to tell someone, even if she couldn't quite explain it to herself.

"You think? I have been trying it out in my mind every now and then. Was it the eyebrow thing? Because when it's up like this," she raised her eyebrow in a 'got a problem?' type manner, "I think people get a bit initimi- don't think you can derail this conversation Rory, you know me better than that." The transition of subject totally threw Rory off guard and she mentally gave Lane props for being so devious of mind.

Rory sighed, knowing the game was over. She'd have to tell Lane. She didn't even know how to explain it to herself, let alone articulate it into words for her friend. Lane, seeing her friend's obvious discontent, moved closer to Rory.

"Who is he?"

"Why do you think there is a he? Could be problems with school. Or a she."

"Rory, I have known you how long? I can differentiate between 'School Stressed Rory" and "Boy Confused Rory". It's like differentiating between ska and punk."

Rory looked toward her feet and then to her bookshelf, searching it with her eyes. She got up from the bed and took down a large book, bringing it back to her seat. With the book lying over her lap they both stared down at the elegant cover and design of the school emblem.

"The Chilton yearbook? _This_ is your problem? Did they take a bad picture of you or something?" Lane asked, hoping to lighten the situation. Rory however, ignored the attempt and occupied herself by flipping through pages until she found the right one. She transferred the book to Lane and nodded at the large picture.

Lane read the title. It was the Boys Basketball Team, The Chilton Cheetahs. "Which one? Or is it all of them?" she nudged her friend and wiggled her eyebrows. Rory had to agree, the boys in her grade were hot.

"Second from the right."

Rory knew the exact moment Lane had found him by the sound of her jaw dropping open.

"Who is that?"

"Tristan Dugray"

"He is... Ror, wow. Good choice." Lane could all but stop herself from drooling. The boy was _fine_. The messy hair, the gorgeous face, the toned body… Rory had definitely chosen well. But now was not the time to discuss such superficial matters, she shut the book, placing it beside her. "So why him?"

Rory glanced up, unsure of the question, "What do you mean?"

"You're always so picky about boys. And despite his god like features, there's gotta be more to him."

"Ugh! That's just _it_!" She fell back onto her mattress, tugging at her hair in frustration, "I _know_ that I like him for more than his looks, but I don't know what it _is_ about him I like. I mean, actually, there's nothing. He's rude and arrogant and a jerk and...god! What is _wrong_ with me?"

Lane was about to offer her sagely advice when Rory sprang up, "I know what this is. It's his fault entirely. His stupid 'annoy her until she likes me' tactic. And it worked, too! I don't know how, but it did. Maybe he sued voodoo or summoned the devil, or…" She stopped her erratic pacing and hand movements, spinning on Lane. "What do I do?"

"Well if you're right about his 'tactic', I guess it means he wants to go out with you. So you just say yes. Or ask him out first."

Rory stared, dumbfounded. "Ask him out _first_? I can't possibly do that Lane - I'd pass out on the spot!"

"Calm down, Ror! Sit. Now listen, it's doubtful you'd be rejected if he likes you. Find a way to say it so it doesn't sound like a date. A sort of, 'there's no other way' thing."

Rory plopped onto the bed, sinking back once more, "As if that's gonna happen."

"Make it happen."

She glanced over at Lane, who nodded emphatically. The self assertion radiated off in waves. Well... maybe. In fact, why not?

**xxx**

For two weeks now, Tristan had been alternating between pushing Rory to breaking point and alleviating her stress; just as she began searching frantically for notes or a book she had 'misplaced', he'd swoop in and save the day.

Rory knew full well that he was the one taking them. She wasn't blind. And in a way, it was sweet. In a twisted way. But sweet never the less.

As she stood expectantly by her closed locker at the end of the day, Tristan strutted down the hallway, her English text in his hand and a grin on his lips. She tapped her foot, a hand on the hip and a knowing expression on her face. He didn't look the least bit ashamed. Instead, Tristan stood right in front of her, countering her knowing expression with one that said "yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

Oh, well she'd show him _exactly_ what she'd do about it. Letting him hold onto the book for a while longer, Rory sucked in every ounce of courage in her body, hoping maybe some of his confidence would rub off. She looked him straight in the eye, and shrugged.

"You found my book. Again." A hitched eyebrow on the last word. Thank you, Lane.

"Yeah, you dropped it in class." Never mind they hadn't had a single class together and the book had been in her locker all day. He offered it to her. Rory shook her head and nodded at the back pack lying at her feet.

"My bag's full, it won't fit."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. So?

"And I can't carry it because it's raining and I have to catch the bus."

Did she want a ride?

"So take me out for coffee tomorrow and I'll get it off you then."

What?

Had he heard right?

Had Rory Gilmore just asked him out?

Because it sounded like she had.

Although granted, it was more an order.

He searched her face and reveled in the red washing over her skin. He'd have to give her points for maintaining eye contact when she was clearly ready to pass out.

"You asking me out, Gilmore?"

"Technically, no."

"And non-technically?"

Rory rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and walked away from him. "I'll be at my grandparents. Don't get there too early"

Tristan stared after her, dumbfounded.

Well. This he hadn't expected.

Rory on the other hand, wasn't faring quite so well. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran a hand over her face, mortified. Was that actually her back there? Jesus, it was. And she was going out with Tristan Dugray tomorrow. A date initiated by her.

Of all the things to look forward to.

* * *

Please review :) 


	3. Chapter one hundred and eight

G'day. Thanks for all the reviews thus far, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then I walk around with a false sense of importance. Then I get obnoxious and snide and realize you know what, I need new friends. Cooler friends. Then one day, I wake up from a hazy drug induced sleep, roll over and see Courtney Love lying passed out on the couch and Nicole Richie desperately snorting flour. In a beautiful moment of life changing epiphany – the music gradually increases, camera focuses in, my eyes light up with understanding - I realize my mistake. These boots weren't made for walking at all! Why, these are anti-gravity boots. And that's how I learned to bake the best darn cupcakes this side of socks.

Thanks Nat for coming up with a bunch of ideas and for betaing, I'll bake you some cupcakes.

* * *

"So, you uh... didn't plan anything?"

On the inside, Tristan was killing himself laughing at her discomfort. Yes, he was that much of an ass. Outwardly he managed to keep himself in check. Barely. "You asked me out, Rory. I naturally assumed you had some sort of plan." His innocent façade only served to infuriate her.

"I did! I do. I didn't ask you out, I just wanted the book," She defended, not at all convincingly.

"Then I could have left you on the curb outside your grandparents place, book in hand. Admit it, you're totally hot for me," he nodded to himself as if asserting this claim, and made a left turn. To his disappointment, Rory let out a laugh rather than turning red as intended, "What's so funny?"

She pulled on a long strand of hair, twisting the end around her finger as her voice took on a comical affect, exaggerated perky tone and all. "Who, like, talks like that, Tristan? That was like, totally uber lame." she emphasized the sentence with a flip of her hair and a high pitch giggle.

Tristan rolled his eyes, allowing a small smile in the face of such mockery. Deciding it best to distract her from her teasing, he changed the subject back to that of her own embarrassment, "Where to then, Gilmore?"

Rory crashed down from her self afflicted high – man, she was a regular riot – and sat up straight. She mentally went through all the coffee places she knew of in Hartford, "The uh, mall."

"The mall? That's where you want to go?"

She glared at him, how the hell did he know that it wasn't her plan all along? "Yeah, the mall," The words were very 'What's your point?' That should drive it home.

"To the mall it is." Never mind that he wasn't planning on going anywhere near the mall. He was told that Summer and her crew would be there today, shopping and not eating. This information came from Summer herself, in the hopes that he would come on by. To do what? He remembered how he'd been roped into a shopping spree with her and said crew; they'd dragged him around for hours as he futilely wished for an earthquake or death or _something_. That had been fun. Tristan shuddered at the memory.

A few minutes later he was backing the car into an all too small parking space, just barely avoiding hitting the curb. He climbed out, wary of just how close the door was to the car over. Looking back, it appeared Rory had yet to remove her seatbelt. Walking to the other side of his vehicle, he opened her door, gesturing for her to move.

"Where are we?"

Tristan glanced around, "O'sullivan Street."

"The mall this is not Tristan. Are you aware of that? Or have they torn it down and moved it to a-"

"There's a new coffee shop that opened just on the corner there," he nodded his head in the direction, "Elixir of Life, perhaps you've heard of this place?" he asked knowingly.

Heard of it! Rumors of orgasms just from a drop of the stuff had abounded in the Gilmore household since its establishment, rumors that were quickly confirmed by Lorelei - leaving Rory to sulk around the house for the better part of a week.

Tristan was surprised she didn't leave a trail of dust in her wake as she sped off to the store.

**xxx**

"You know that game, whack-a-mole?"

"Uh, yeah." Tristan cocked an eyebrow, she was a random one.

"I don't think I've ever seen it re-enacted before."

What? "Well I've never seen mating unicorns, but that's not something I brag about..."

"Mating unicorns?" Rory placed the cup on the table, looking at him strangely.

Tristan just shrugged. "You started the conversation."

She gestured behind him, two booths down their row. Tristan turned, catching a glimpse of a head dropping out of sight at the speed of light. He heard a light thud and a muffled; "_shit_!" He may not have seen the face, but he'd know that voice anywhere.

Spinning back to face her, Tristan opened his mouth to offer up some sort of explanation. Rory beat him to it, however.

"You brought your friends," The fact that it wasn't even a question hurt a little. Like she expected this sort of betrayal, however minor it was and however non-relationship-y they were for betrayals.

"What? No! No, Ror, I didn't even know they'd... how the fuck did they know we'd be here?" He looked at his coffee, confused. What the hell where they doing there? He hadn't pre-approved of this move, it was meant to be just him and Rory. Not his cronies reminding her of just who she was with and why she so desperately hated him.

Noting the genuine confusion, Rory softened, however slightly. "Well, maybe it's a coincidence." He shot her a look, "Yeah, I didn't think so either."

Tristan stood suddenly, "I'll be right back. Just...stay here, okay?" When she didn't respond and the possibility of her perhaps leaving was more of a reality, he knew drastic measures had to be taken. Leaning down, he moved his lips to her ear, "I promise Mary, I didn't bring those guys here." With that he withdrew from the action that had shivers going down her spine, and instead deposited a quick kiss on her cheek, effectively stunning her into paralysis.

Within seconds, Tristan stood glaring down at his friends. They're laughter died down instantaneously as they busied themselves with menus.

"So I was banging Cassie in the backseat of my- Tristan! Hey man, what's up? What're you doing here?" Matt's wide grin spoke volumes of his guilt.

Tristan turned his glare on Dave, lowering his voice, "Dude, what the fuck are you all doing here? I said no interruptions."

Dave held up his hands innocently, "Calm down Dugrey, we're not interrupting anything.

We were just kicking a football around when Eric here," he gestured to Eric who suddenly found his cell phone extremely intriguing, "suggested we grab a bite to eat. And well, you know how famed this place is. What an uncanny coincidence that you and Rory happened to be here too."

Damn, for a best friend he sure was a jackass. Two peas in a pod.

"But seeing as you _are_ here, maybe we should join you." He attempted to rise from the couched seat only to be pushed roughly back by Tristan.

"I will kick your ass if you go anywhere near her or me today. Don't try me."

Dave's smile widened, he had obviously thought things through. Standing up, he pushed Tristan away from the table, toward the entrance.

"How's it going there, man?"

"It _was_ going fine, till you morons showed up."

"We're helping-"

"Helping? She's about to get up and walk out on me here-"

"I thought everything was peachy?"

God, he hated that shit eating grin.

"Look Dave, man, seriously. Get the hell out."

"It's awkward, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The conversation? Forced, stiff... feels like your parents set you up?"

Tristan was about to deny it, but really, what was the point. Dave had already figured it out, and it looked like he had a plan. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tristan half nodded, allowing his friend to continue.

"We'll sit with you," at the upcoming protest, he continued, "no lewd jokes, or behavior from myself or the others. We'll diffuse the situation and leave."

Tristan weighed the pros and cons inside his mind, if his friends were on their best behavior, maybe it'd help Rory understand that he wasn't the dickhead she had him pinned for. Then again, there was no reassurance that they wouldn't make all sorts of implications in her presence; they were after all, his friends and the most obnoxious pricks on the planet. Despite all that, Tristan chose to focus on the good.

"Five minutes. But first I have to tell her, she can't go in this without warning." He strolled back to Rory, leaving a triumphant Dave in his wake.

**xxx**

"No Tristan. Please, no."

"Come on Rory, they're my friends. And they've promised to behave." At her skeptical look he conceded, "First sign of any assholery, we'll leave. You have my word."

Unfortunately, Rory had no time to consider this new deal as the four boys had made their way over, squeezing into the booth, leaving her and Tristan squashed in the middle.

They greeted her enthusiastically before ordering their food, letting her mumbled 'hi' fall upon deaf ears. Tristan smiled apologetically and made a mental note to tell Dave's girlfriend where her 'clean cut' boyfriend stashed his unparalleled porn collection.

**xxx**

"So Rory, I'm a little confused here. You appear to be a sane, level headed individual, what're you doing hanging around Dugrey?"

Damn. They'd lasted a whole ten minutes.

"Okay and that's it for today folks, if you'll excuse us..." Tristan grabbed Rory's hand, shoving Matt with his shoulder. As soon as they were released from their couchy confines, Rory had barely gotten a goodbye passed her lips when she found herself stumbling along the street behind Tristan.

"Hey, hey. Two functioning legs here!"

He stopped as she crashed into him, "Sorry. I really didn't know they'd be there."

"I know. It's okay, they're..."

"Nice?"

"Or something like it."

Tristan nodded, "Come on."

"Where are we going? I got the book and we had coffee..."

He stopped walking, spinning to face her, "You want to go home?"

He looked so distraught at the thought, Rory couldn't bring herself to say yes, not that she wanted to anyway, "We could hang some more. That is, if you, you know, wanted to…" she trailed off, blushing furiously, embarrassed at her own inability to form a sentence.

Tristan laughed; evidently he found her discomfort amusing, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall." It was the perfect place to walk around without actually having to go anywhere. And he had deflowered many a girl on the fire escape stairs. Screw Summer (you know, figuratively. He'd already done that literally.)

"I knew we'd eventually do it my way." Rory nodded, before shutting her eyes and waiting for the inevitable.

"Oh, we can do it your way anytime baby."

Ah, there it was. He'd lasted longer than she thought he would. Or could for that matter.

**xxx**

Ok, so maybe his earlier thoughts of not caring whether Summer was around or not were a little premature. As they were walking the floors of the huge centre, each content with an ice cream cone, Tristan had spotted the mini skirt clad brunette and her entourage up ahead. Fuck, but she had good legs.

He knew exactly what would happen were they to come across one another. Summer was relentless, and having Rory with him would just fuel her ammo. Sparing them both the headache, Tristan veered her into the first store he saw that his ex would never set foot inside.

Throughout his mini panic attack, Rory had been fixated on the Power Rangers show that had been playing out on the little stage ahead. This is why she was so shocked to find the red ranger all of a sudden replaced with a display of tacky fridge magnets and beads. So shocked in fact, that the Neapolitan ice cream she had been happily licking had dripped all down the front of her very white shirt. Damn Tristan's pushiness. She turned to glare at him, now she'd be walking around with a rainbow stain on her chest, as if she wasn't self conscious enough as it was.

"Tristan, what the hell are we doing in here?"

"You act as if the dollar store wasn't on your to do list."

"It wasn't." She griped, pulling a tissue out of her pocket and dabbing at the ice cream on her clothing.

He managed a sheepish apology before his attention was monopolized by something shiny behind her.

"Let me guess, you've never been in one of these?"

He glanced over his shoulder, "Never really had the need. You come here often?" His mocking tone did nothing for her mood. "Sorry"

Tristan slowly made his way around the displays at the front of the store; there was all sorts of weird crap here. Suddenly, he turned back to face her, swallowed the last of his ice cream and attempted to fish something from his pocket. By this stage Rory had given up on the removal of the stain and instead concentrated her efforts on demolishing the rainbow colored offender.

"Here," a ten dollar note was shoved at her, "buy me something."

_Buy him..._ "What?" He couldn't buy something himself?

Now he looked really excited, smiling widely and bouncing up and down slightly. It was sort of cute. "Yeah, I'll go buy you something and you get me something. We'll meet back here in ten minutes."

Rory grasped the money in her hand, smiling at the idea, "You're a pretty cheap date, Dugrey."

She wasn't sure why those words had him standing so closely in front of her, but she wasn't one to complain. Or maybe she should, to keep up appearances and what not.

"So you do admit this is a date."

He didn't give her a chance to reply and practically floated in satisfaction into one of the aisles. Sighing, Rory made her way to the opposite end of the store.

**xxx**

"You got me a beaded necklace?" Not just any beaded necklace either, it was long - the kind you either wrap around five times or it hangs to your waist. The beads were chunky and colorful - the kind you find in a child's jewelry kit.

"That's not all I got you!" She defended as he examined the piece in distaste.

"I'm not wearing this." He dropped it on the table they were seated in front. The two had made their way out of the store ten minutes later, as agreed and found two adjoined arm chairs in front of a coffee table placed under a setting of faux palm trees. Rory grabbed the necklace off the table and attempted to place it over his head, pouting as he moved away.

"No fair, you made me wear these." She gestured to the blue star shaped sunglasses atop her head.

"Those are classy, Mary. They really are."

"They have sparkles, Tristan." An eye for an eye. Relenting he leaned down allowing her to place the monstrosity over his head. True to form, they dangled low and loud against his light blue tee. "Your go."

Tristan dug into his bag once again, searching for the next present. That was the good thing about these junk stores; ten dollars went a long, long way. Already she had acquired three fridge magnets, a pack of stickers and a hot pink candle, which he admitted he had purchased with his last 80 cents, not knowing what else to get. He in turn, had received a matchbox car, glow in the dark stick on stars, and a ballerina figurine attached to a gaudy heart shaped picture frame which she had delighted in purchasing for him. Finally, he pulled out a thin box, handing it to her.

"Christmas Anthems of 1996?"

"With lyrics," he helpfully pointed out, "you can sing along."

She shook her head, putting the CD down. But the small smile on her face belied her disappointment. Lorelei would get a kick out of this. _If she doesn't already own a copy._

"I got you a CD, too"

"Oh yeah? What is it, the Spice Girls album? 'Cause you know, I've already got that one."

"I so wouldn't be surprised." She muttered distractedly, pulling the case from her own plastic bag, handing it over for inspection. A moment later, the desired reaction filtered through.

Tristan laughed, "An interactive story of Jesus?"

She nodded, "You seem to have a fascination with Mary."

"There's only one Mary I-" she shot him a warning look and he changed course, "Good call." Placing it with the rest of his stash, he handed her... something.

"What is it?" An examination of the thing yielded no clue as to its identity.

"No idea, but you put the batteries in here." He took the little toy, placing the batteries he had bought with it inside and handing it back to her. Rory pressed the on button, almost dropping it as what appeared to be two eyes began flashing red and satanic barking came from somewhere inside.

"A dog? That's...a dog?" she looked at Tristan, his puzzled features surely reflecting her own. Turning it off, she passed him his next gift.

Tristan inspected the hat with yet more distaste. It was bright orange for one thing, had no discernible logo for another, but it did have the words 'The Wiggles' printed on the front, with the head of a green dinosaur beside them. "Okay, the necklace was one thing, but this... this Gilmore, is going too far."

"Oh come on! It's totally cute, look he's wearing one." She pointed toward a toddler asleep in a passing stroller. Off Tristan's unamused look, she started again, "I promise to wear anything else you might have gotten me that requires wearing."

Instantly perking up, Tristan shoved the hat over his head, causing Rory to worry slightly about the deal she had just brokered. However, what she saw caused her to break out in a smile, rather than the glare she was preparing. He held out a white shirt, almost identical to hers, only cleaner.

Smiling thankfully, Rory grabbed at the shirt, tossed him an "I'll be right back" and headed toward the bathrooms. Tristan waited expectantly, a grin on his face and a satisfied glint in his eye. Sure enough, Rory came storming out moments later, her dirty shirt balled in her fist, the words 'Tristan Dugrey Rocks My World' emblazoned across her chest.

"You... how could you!" He could practically see the steam blowing out of her ears.

He grinned, touching the ugly orange hat as a reminder to her, "Oh well, I just bought me some permanent markers, see-"

"I hate you Tristan, what will people think!"

"Will you relax, as if anyone here will know who we are." His face took on a curious look before he added, "Although they should, me especially."

Plopping back down, Rory shoved the ruined shirt into her bag, throwing Tristan's next gift at him. As she suspected, he broke down in a fit of laughter as he continued playing with the toy. Rory tried to hide her smile, but it wasn't easy. That was a damn funny thing to make. The small wooden Pinocchio's legs and arms rose up in tandem when you pulled his string, the string that was very conveniently located in between his legs.

"Thought of me did you?" he expected a blush, but instead got a grin and a shrug.

"Last one now, your go."

Rory would be lying if she said her heart didn't melt a little as he pulled the plastic red tulip from his bag. But she did try and hide her reaction, "Tristan, you're so cliché."

He grinned, knowing exactly what she was really thinking. Taking her hand, he wound the long green wirey stem around her wrist. Rory brought it up to inspect, it was completely loose and the flower itself looked large and tacky, dangling there against her wrist, but to her it was a completely charming gesture.

"I love it."

"I knew you would." she looked away, blushing slightly and began clearing all her presents into her plastic bag. Taking his cue, Tristan did the same.

This time, as they started up their aimless journey through the mall once again, they were holding hands. And willingly, on Rory's part. Tristan smirked to himself; he was as good as in her pants already. That fire escape would be getting visitors damn soon. However, the smile she gave him didn't last long as Summer and three other girls stood up ahead.

The dark haired girl turned, icily taking the two in, "Well, well. Look what we have here."

* * *

Longest chapter ever! Please review, it totally motivates me to write. And sometimes, it even helps me breathe easier. And, as we all know by now, it helps me bake cupcakes. That's important. 


End file.
